This invention relates to microwave power combiners/dividers and especially to a microwave integrated circuit combiner which has broad frequency characteristics.
MIC power combiners comprising a radial waveguide with a coxial port at the center and N microstrip ports on the periphery have been described by M. Cohn et al., "A 10 Watt Broadband FET Combiner/Amplifier", 1979 IEEE MTT-S Symposium Digest, pp. 292-297. These earlier configurations are matched externally in the coaxial port. A three-way power divider/summer in the Wilkinson configuration was fabricated in stripline by replacing the Y resistive balancing network by a delta resistive network. A modification shows half-wave lines connecting absorber resistors to the output ports of a three-way combiner. The same impedance was chosen for both the balancing resistor transmission lines and the quarter-wave matching sections. See FIG. 2 of the article by J. Lange, Jr. and B. Rose, IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, Vol. MTT-17, No. 10, October 1969, pp. 789-790. This invention is an improvement over the foregoing and similar prior art.